


Overwhelmed

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, incredibly short whoops, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Law may be older than Luffy, but youth frankly can't explain the younger captain's insane stamina.Law is in over his head.





	Overwhelmed

Law gasped into the sheets, panting desperately. Even in this dim lighting he could make out the bruises having long marked where Luffy's fingers still dig into his hips, his wrists, his thighs.

“Ah, Torao—“

Law grit his teeth. _‘This will be the last, he can’t possibly keep going—‘_ he managed to muffle his moan, loud for how weak and exhausted it was, into the sheets. Luffy sighed happily as he came deep inside of him. he could feel it dripping down his thighs, thickening the ever growing puddle underneath them.

Luffy paused to catch his breath, letting Law slump bonelessly for a moment. They both were breathing raggedly, Law almost wheezing in comparison to Luffy. Law made to sit up, arms trembling, only to cry out as an unmistakable hand pressed between his shoulder blades firmly pinned him back down. The other hand, still wrapped over his hips, tugged him back in a now familiar motion.

“L-Luffy,” Law choked out, eyes wide as Luffy began to thrust again. He bit his lip to avoid screaming when the other repeatedly pounded into him. He was so oversensitive. Every touch burned painfully even though edged with pleasure.

“One more.” He barely registered Luffy's murmur into his skin. A tongue laved up his spine before latching onto his neck. “One more time, Torao.”

Law's groan ended in an undignified squeak at another hard hit to his prostate, hands scrambling to find their grip back on the sheets. “T-that’s what— what you, what you said h- _hours_ ago!” He bit out, nearly snarling with the effort. His knuckles were white knuckled, twitching with every brush of skin. Any other protest he could have made quickly slurring into choked moans and cries as Luffy’s thrusting became frenzied again.

The younger captain hummed contently as he again stilled deep inside Law. Breathing hard, he withdrew slowly to watch the wet drag of skin on skin. Law's hips were darkly marked with his handprints. Branded, claimed— over and over until the markings were practically tattooed onto him.

Luffy liked them a lot. It felt like he was adding to the art on the other captain's body, inking him with his touch.

It made him want to press deeper, longer, _harder._

He slot his hands easily back into the bruises as he thrust back into the other captain, grinning in delight at the quiet keening sound vibrating out of his chest. Even after so long, Torao was still so wet, so warm. Firmly wrapped around luffys cock.

“We fit, Torao,” he commented absentmindedly, thrusting hard enough to grin at the loud slap of skin. Law jerked with the impact, twitching uncontrollably around Luffy. His muscles rippled under Luffy’s fingers with every touch. Luffy laughed in delight as he continued to roughly fuck him, pulling Law’s hips back into his thrusts.

Unable to find the strength to push himself up or even to reach back, Law was forced to just lay there and take it. His vision fuzzed around the edges. Everything was raw and open, exposed nerves and worn muscles. He screamed hoarsely when a calloused hand wrapped around his cock, oversensitive and soft. “Come on Torao,” Luffy leaned forward to whisper against his neck. “One more, with me...”

“I can’t!” Law protested. He couldn’t even squirm, pinned in Luffy's grip. He squeezed his eyes tight in denial. “I-It’s not— I _cant!”_

“You can,” Luffy declared, “you **will**.”

Law screamed. His body arched, tense and trembling, against Luffy. He writhed uselessly under the younger, gritting his teeth tightly as he was forced to ride out the orgasm. _‘Nothing came out,’_ he realized, panting roughly against the bedsheets as he collapsed. _‘Dry orgasm.’_

He nearly sobbed when Luffy came, finally pulling out of him. His hands that had so tightly gripped Law’s now lightly soothed over his bruises. “See?” He heard him say. A quarter smug and mostly proud. “I knew you had it in you.” Law didn’t have any energy to yell at the Strawhat captain. He just continued to breathe as best he could, chest heaving and sweaty.

He continued to absently listen to Luffy’s whispered praises, passing out just as he felt him begin to clean him up.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 12 min at like 4am sorry lol


End file.
